


You Melt Me Like Chocolate

by Tutselutse



Series: The Onion Ring Proposal 'Verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy likes snack-food, Domestic Avengers, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Jane and Bucky love science, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual Content, So much sweetness, call your dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutselutse/pseuds/Tutselutse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to: <i>The Onion Ring Proposal Fic</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>She's gotten really good at groaning internally. The guy never shuts up about science ("How does that work?", "when are you gonna use it?", "can I press that button?"). Darcy is seriously considering stuffing her socks in his mouth every time he starts pestering them, but then he'll clap his hands, or smile awkwardly and suddenly her anger melts away.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>At the party she didn't realize he was such a dork.</i></p><p> </p><p>This is the story of how Darcy met Bucky and fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Melt Me Like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s_mitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_mitch/gifts).



Tony Stark is throwing Jane a big, fancy party. The invitation says a party to celebrate her Nobel Prize, but Darcy is certain he is trying impress Jane into working in the Stark Labs. Especially because they don't have to pay for a hotel room, dresses, even room-service is for free during their stay in New York.

Darcy could definitely get used to this lifestyle.  She spent last night stretched across her king-size, soft-as-fuck bed, fiddling with her laptop and sucking on a lollipop, while Jane fussed around the other room. If working for Stark includes half as many perks as this, well then Darcy is ready to sell her soul, or her first-born, to make Jane agree to the offer.

Right now she's not super amused though. She tugs at Jane's hair and sighs.

"Sit still woman, gheez."

"Ow," Jane complains, but stops moving. At least for a minute, before she starts fidgeting again.

"Do you want me to do your hair or not?" Darcy rolls her eyes, and pins another lock. Jane's hair is very beautiful when she actually combs it, and uses conditioner.

"I'm done," Darcy declares and steps back. Jane admires herself in the mirror.

"Not bad," she comments with a smile.

"My love, all the stars in all the Realms pale next to your beauty," Thor declares from the door behind them. Darcy agrees, even though she wouldn't use those exact words. Jane is wearing the kind of dress Darcy's breasts and curves never could pull off, but it suits Jane's small frame perfectly. The green color compliments her nicely as well. Darcy is pretty proud of the way she pinned Jane's hair up and framed her face with small curls.

Thor is beaming, all handsome in his black suit, and Jane downright blushes, like that first time he kissed her hand. They are so in love, it's a little gross.

Darcy finishes her own hair and puts on her heels. Then she checks her reflection and sends herself a smile. Her dress is purple, without sleeves, and it manages to give her a tiny waistline, and make her ass look good. She might not ever wear anything else again.

Okay that's a lie.

She's still a sucker for yoga pants.

* * *

 

The venue for the party is a very elegant ballroom. There is a huge chandelier, soft music, and waiters carrying trays with champagne. People are dressed to the nines, and everyone wants a chance to talk to Jane. The poor woman looks a little uncomfortable with all the attention, so Darcy gives her a comforting smile and a friendly nudge.

Thor quickly spots someone he knows, and wanders off. A tall, skinny guy asks Darcy of her opinion on loop-quantum theory, and looks very disappointed when she shrugs. There is no sight of Tony Stark, but if the gossip Darcy read is true, he likes to be fashionably late.

She grabs a flue of champagne and sips it. Damn, it's good.

* * *

 

Darcy is leaning over the table, clutching her small plate, and wondering how much finger food she can take, without being inappropriate. It didn't take long for Jane to disappear in the crowd of congratulations and interesting people, and it didn't take Darcy long to locate the food. It all looks so good.

She hadn't thought she would feel so misplaced, but everyone has serious science boners, and Darcy is just the intern who drove the car.

Darcy lifts her champagne and makes her way to one of the small tables in the corner. She sits down and readjust the skirt of her dress. Her eyes scan the room and she starts eating. Everyone is so elegant. She can spot Thor talking to another tall blond, and Jane is nowhere in sight.

Darcy is so happy for her friend, if anyone deserves a Nobel prize, it is Jane. She is not only brilliant, but also a hard worker, with killer determination. No one works more than her.

Darcy pops another piece of food in her mouth (miniature rolls filled with salmon, cream cheese and a hint of basil. Swoon). She spots him a few seconds after he sees her. Shit. She's not ready for this.

"Darcy," he greets her warmly.

"Hello Ian," she forces a smile.

"It's great to see - oh wow, you look great," he sits down next to her.

"Thanks," she picks up another treat from the pile on her plate, and eats it.

"So um, I was hoping to see you, actually," he scoots his chair closer.

"Ian..." Darcy sighs.

"No, no, listen, I have been thinking," he stares at her intently, "I have thought about it a lot, and I know why things went wrong. I think we should - I'd like  - We should try again."

"Ian, no," she gives a small smile, "I don't think so. We were bad for each other. I think it's best to just remain friends."

 "But..." his eyes are big and pleading, "I like you."

"Trust me, it would fuck up, again," she pats his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

He opens his mouth, but changes his mind and gets up and leaves her instead. Darcy sighs as she watches him walk away. She had been afraid of this happening. He was a good guy, but they never did anything but fight, when they were together. It had been a nightmare in the end. She felt restricted and he had been doing everything to keep her, which did not help at all.

* * *

Darcy has just stuffed two whole mini rolls in her mouth, and is licking cream cheese of her finger, when she hears a voice next to her.

"There's a crime, if I ever saw one."

She freezes, and glances down at the pile on her plate. She tries to subtly lick the remaining cheese of her finger while she glances up. Her eyes widen, the speaker might be the handsomest man she has ever seen, and he's sending her a cocky half-smile. 

"Excuse me?" she asks when she has swallowed her food, and takes a sip of champagne to flush it down.

"A dame as pretty as you, sitting all alone," he grins, "I think it should be illegal."

Oh. He's flirting. _Oh_!

She quickly dries her finger in a napkin and smiles at him.

"What do you suggest we do about that, then?" she asks. He raises an eyebrow , the grin still in place.

"There are several options, but the easiest one would be me joining you," he says.

"Oh, well then let's try that first," Darcy looks up at him through her lashes. He sits down, and leans towards her. His hair is brown, neatly combed back, he is clean shaven, and he is wearing a very fitting, light grey suit, his white shirt unbuttoned in the top.

"I'm James," he nods.

"Darcy," she nods back.

"So, _Darcy_ , why were you sitting all alone in the corner?" he asks.

"Honestly, while I do like science, there is only so much quantum mechanics I can listen to at a time," she smiles. This earns her a soft chuckle from this handsome man.

"Really? I don't think I can get enough," he smiles.

"Well," Darcy leans in, "you're not wearing heels."

He chuckles again, "Maybe I should try it, see if it makes a difference."

"You should yeah," she smiles, "It might even suit you."

"Doll, I can pull anything off," he grins.

"I'd like to see that," Darcy can't help the interest that colors her voice. He's funny, and just the right amount of confident. Plus, he has a jaw line that is begging to be nibbled at.

Wow, her thoughts got dirty fast. Cool it down Lewis.

She lifts her plate and offers him some food. He grins when he sees the pile, taking a canapé.

"Saving for winter?" he quirks an eyebrow

"Ha.ha. Very funny. I just like food," she can't help but sound a little sour. Is he seriously making fun of her eating?

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you. I guess I'm not as funny as I thought," he quickly says and she relaxes, "It wouldn't kill them to serve some real food though."

"I actually like this kind of snacking. Low commitment food, you know," she says and he laughs.

* * *

James is pretty fucking awesome. Not only is he _gorgeous_ , he's also funny and charming, and very flirty. Darcy is having a lot of fun talking to him. They're currently standing outside on the balcony, looking at the city, a small plate of food between them.

Darcy has no idea how much time they've been talking, but it has to be at least two hours. James smiles at her, leaning against the edge. With the lights behind him, he is utterly breathtaking.

"What are you staring at?" he asks with a smirk.

"Trying to calculate the optimal way of throwing this shrimp into your mouth," Darcy grins back.

"Please, do your best," he says and opens his mouth. She takes aim but hits him right on the nose.

"Oops! Sorry!" she laughs as he makes a small yelp in surprise.

"Let me show you how it's done," he says and picks up a roll. Darcy feels a little ridiculous as she stands there with her mouth wide open. The roll hits her front teeth and falls out, but she manages to catch it in her hand.

"Is that how it's done?" she teases, "because I'm pretty sure it sucked."

"Oh yeah?" he waggles his eyebrows, "then by all means, please do me."

Obviously, after a comment like that, Darcy is a little distracted. So, the bit of food she throws, hits him on the cheek, leaving a smear of mayonnaise. Darcy starts laughing again, and James rolls his eyes before joining in.

"Okay so we both suck at this," Darcy giggles and takes a napkin to swipe off the mayonnaise. James smiles as she cleans his face, and she thinks to herself that he has very pretty blue eyes.

"So, _Darcy_ , when you're not at fancy parties, throwing food at people, what do you do?" he asks.

"I watch Netflix and eat Ben & Jerry's," she answers with a grin.

"Interesting," James nods, with laughter in his blue eyes.

"What about you?"

"I specialize in security," he replies, "a very specific kind of security."

"Subconscious security?" Darcy jokes lamely. He looks at her for a moment, almost confused, but then he laughs.

"I liked _Inception_ , although I was pretty confused for half the film," she says.

"Me too," he lifts his champagne and sips. Darcy pushes a lock of hair away from her face and looks at the view.  James is silent, eating the last shrimp they have. There is something melancholic in his eyes though, so she quickly takes the last canapé and tries to catch it with her mouth, failing miserably, but it earns her a laugh.

"We're out of food," he comments.

"Oh no, then we can't practice anymore," she pouts. She can feel the champagne, but it's not like she's drunk. James has a nice hint of a blush in his cheeks and now he's sending her a sweet smile.

"Maybe we should stop throwing food everywhere," he says and starts picking the discarded food up from the floor.

"Spoil sport," Darcy giggles and helps him.

"Wanna dance?" James asks when they are done. Darcy nearly drops her empty glass.

"Su-sure," she responds. He wraps his arm around her and starts moving.

"There is no music?"

James doesn't answer, he just starts humming quietly. Darcy listens carefully, and follows his lead. On a list over romantic moments in her life, this one is pretty high up! If not at the top.

They reach the end of the song, and James stop moving. It's the perfect moment to kiss, but before they can move in closer, some idiot stumbles out on the balcony and lights a cigarette. Clearly drunk and not caring about their moment.

"Hi guys! What are you doing? Why is there a shrimp on the ground?" the guy asks loudly. James closes his eyes and sighs. Darcy takes a step back and adjusts her skirt.

"Oh look at that, I'm all out of champagne," she says in a fake voice and gives James a look.

"Oh, yes, me too," he follows her lead, "Let's go and get some more."

They rush back inside and Darcy presses her lips together to keep from laughing. Oh man that was idiotic. She places the glass on a table and looks at James.

"I liked dancing with you," he says softly.

"We'll have to do it again then," she flirts.

"When the smoker leaves, we can reclaim our balcony," James puts his champagne glass next to hers.

"I gotta go use the restroom first, though" Darcy says.

"I'll find us some more low commitment food," he winks.

* * *

Even the bathroom is glamorous. There is a couch and a whole wall covered in a mirror. Darcy redoes her lipstick and adjusts her hair pins. She also checks her teeth for food.  When she's pleased with her appearance, she walks back out from the toilets.

She heads in the direction of the food, thinking that's where James will be waiting for her. Oh crap, Ian is walking towards her. She quickly turns around and walks the opposite direction. Hopefully he didn't see her.

"Hey! The intern!" someone calls, and Darcy turns around to see who it is.

It's Tony Stark.

He's sending her a winning smile, and he hooks his elbow around hers.

"Just the person I wanted to talk to," he says, and starts walking, " _You_ , my dear, have all the inside knowledge I need."

"What?" Darcy gapes.

"To convince Foster that working for me is the best idea ever, of course," he grins.

"Oh," she closes her mouth, and after a moment adds: "How?"

"Tell me what will make her consider the offer?" he stops walking and takes two flutes of champagne. He hands her one and nods encouragingly.

"It's not gonna be easy," she says after a sip, "I think she's scared of selling out, you know, working in the _private sector_."

"Of course," Stark laughs.

"If you can guarantee that she has full control on what she works on, it would go a long way," she tells him. Jane is a little ridiculous about it, but Darcy can see her point. And you can bet she's going to look out for her friend.

"I don't want to meddle in her work," Stark promises, "I just want to watch it happen. I'm insanely curious about her ideas on magic."

"She insists it's just science we don't understand yet," Darcy shrugs.

" _Perfect!"_ his eyes light up.

"Ooh, I think I know one thing that'll win her over," Darcy leans in, "She builds all her instruments herself, and it would be nice to have some proper materials for it, so she doesn't have to use duct tape."

"Like science-crafting," he nods, "you got it."

They continue discussing what would swoon Jane and Thor into moving in, and Darcy is searching her brain for some good ideas.

"I can't believe I am going to actually say this, but..." she winces, "I think they would love a bathtub they could both fit in. Ugh, aaargh! Gross," she gags and downs her champagne to clean her mouth. Stark is laughing at her, and pats her on the back.

"What about you, Lewis?" he asks, "What will convince you?"

"Me?" she is back to gaping.

"You did the programming for Foster, right?" Stark raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Darcy shuffles her feet, "Jane's programming is good enough, I just cleaned it up, got rid of unnecessary stuff, made it more smooth."

"It was beautiful work, Lewis," Stark smiles genuinely, "it's the kind of work I could use in my labs."

" _Really?"_ she's blushing now, "I would _love_ to work for you. I don't need any swooning."

"Well, everyone who moves into my Tower gets the swooning," he winks.

"As long as my room isn't right next to Thor and Jane's, I am happy," Darcy smiles.

This makes him choke on a sip of champagne, and they both laugh. Tony Stark turns out to be much more fun and kind than she thought. Before she knows it, they've spent an hour discussing computer science.

Fuck! James!

She totally forgot her flirt!

She says goodbye to Stark, who winks and promises to call her, and starts looking for James in the crowd. She can't see him anywhere, and she's getting a little irritated at herself. How could she lose such a catch of a guy?

Then she spots him, in a corner, talking to some brunette with her back turned to Darcy. Damn.

He looks up and they make eye contact. Darcy smiles apologetically, sort of hoping he can read minds or something, so he can see she didn't ditch him on purpose. He says something to the redhead, and starts walking towards her.

"Darcy, there you are," Jane appears, "I want to go home."

"Now?" Darcy asks, not taking her eyes of James as he approaches.

"Yes, please," she begs, "Erik is drunk, I've touched more strangers than Jesus, and my _feet hurt._ "

"I seriously doubt that you've touched more strangers than Jesus has," Darcy gives her a look.

"You get the point," Jane crosses her arms, "Come on."

"Ugh, fine," Darcy groans.

"I'll get our coats," Jane scurries off.

Darcy looks up when James reaches her. His smile looks a little strained.

"Hi," she says sheepishly, "I didn't mean to leave you like that. I had to hide from my ex, and then I... met someone who offered me a job," she waves her hand, "anyway, I am sorry."

"It's okay," his smile grows wider, "You'll just have to make it up to me."

"I'd like that," she smiles.

"I ate all the food though," he grins.

"I deserved that," Darcy holds a hand to her heart.

James grins and takes a sip of champagne. He's looking at her like she's beautiful, and it makes her skin tickle.

"I promised my friend we'd leave now though," Darcy sighs, "Can I... call you?"

"You better," he winks. Darcy fishes her phone out from her clutch purse, and hands it to him. He types the number, and gives it back.

"I should go..." Darcy's voice trails off. Would it be appropriate to kiss him? Because she kind of wants to. Before she has decided if it would be okay, he takes her hand and places a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Till we meet again, Darcy," he promises with a little eyebrow waggle.

"Nice to meet you," she replies a little nervously.

He leaves with a nod, and Darcy goes to find Jane. They help each other support Selvig while they wait for the elevator.

"It was nice of Stark to invite him," Darcy comments.

"He should have stayed away from the alcohol," Jane sighs. Selvig squirms and mumbles, and Darcy has to tighten her grip on him. Luckily Thor shows up and carries him for them, just as the elevator opens.

* * *

Darcy waits a whole day, before she starts pestering Jane about accepting the offer, which is actually a very impressive accomplishment, thank you very much. She hands Jane a latte and a blueberry muffin to make her in a good mood (bribery is such an ugly word), and then she starts making her case.

"...And he seems very interested in your thoughts on magic," she adds hopefully. Jane simply shakes her head.

"I spoke to Stark at the party, Darce," she sighs, "and that kind of work is just not my scene."

"What are you talking about?" Darcy rolls her eyes, "Huge lab, unlimited funding and equipment and freedom to do your own work _is not your scene?!"_

"I just...."

"Come on!" Darcy interrupts, "This is New York. Think of all the museums, theaters, and restaurants we'll be near. It'll be like Sex and the City, but with science instead of shoes."

"Theaters?" Jane raises an eyebrow, "since when do you care about that?"

"Hey! I'm cultural!" Darcy hisses and adds under her breath, "I wanna see the M&Ms store."

"I just don't know, okay?" Jane looks tired.

Darcy looks at Thor, who seems like he'd rather be in another Realm right now. He hates it when they argue. It's sweet, but right now she would rather have him take a side than try to please them both.

"Thor could live with his team," she argues and (almost) enjoys the flicker of guilt on Jane's face.

"Please, leave me out of this," Thor lifts his humongous arms and hands in a quick gesture.

"What, no?" Darcy protests, "You got a say in this too, you know!"

"Calm down Darcy," Jane says sternly.

"Sorry," she smiles, "I just think you're saying no without even thinking about it."

"Okay," Jane smiles back, "I will think about it. I promise."

* * *

Since Darcy has been the queen of self control the past day, she has also waited to call James. But now, after her discussion with Jane, she's ready to call him. She's totally cool and breezy as she finishes her latte and presses the number on her phone.

- _beep beep beep-_

Damn. He didn't answer it. She flops down on her bed and sighs. He better call her back before she flies home tomorrow night.

She might have dozed off a little, because suddenly Jane is sitting down next to her, giving her a small startle.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Jane says softly.

"It's okay," Darcy sits up and readjusts her glasses.

"I talked to Thor about it, and apparently he really wants to live with the Avengers..."

"Told you," Darcy mutters.

"... so I'm gonna meet with Stark and see what he has to offer," she finishes.

"Thanks Janiebean," Darcy hugs her, "why didn't Thor say anything?"

"Because..." Jane sighs, obviously annoyed, "he didn't want to pressure me. I think he still feels bad for disappearing, so now he's overcompensating. Doing everything to make me happy."

"That's stupid," Darcy grunts.

"Tell me about it," Jane lies down on the bed, "what kind of girlfriend would I be, if I kept him from doing what he wants?"

"A shitty one."

Jane giggles. Darcy lies down and places her head on her shoulder. They lie like that for a while, occasionally talking a little, but mostly just enjoying the silence. Darcy closes her eyes and sighs happily. Jane might be her best friend. Okay, she totally is!

That's why she's fighting so hard for Jane to work for Stark. Or with Stark? Because she _wants_ to work there herself, but she doesn't want to leave her friend. At all. They've been through too much. Tromsø, London, the freaking Destroyer!

It wouldn't be all right to leave her now. So obviously Jane has to accept the offer. It's the only solution.

* * *

The next day Darcy has been too busy packing her and Jane's things to go outside and be a tourist. It's a shame not being able to enjoy New York. She also tries calling James again (This is the last time, she tells herself. Again). She has just opened a can of soda, when Jane waltzes into the room with a big smile plastered across her face.

"I said yes!" she declares and it takes Darcy a few seconds to understand what she's talking about.

"You did?" she cries and jumps into her arms, "Yay!"

Jane laughs and tries to wriggle out of Darcy's grip. She sighs and sits down, but Darcy is too hyped, bouncing around and laughing.

"We move when the apartment is ready," Jane tells her and smiles brightly, "He's even building one for you!"

"Oh Janie, I am so happy!" Darcy can't control the volume of her voice, "I gotta call my mom!"

* * *

The Tower is amazing and Darcy's apartment is _perfect_! It's a smaller, annex apartment to Thor and Jane's, so they share a hallway. Where their apartment (or floor, really) is grand and filled with guestrooms, Darcy's is cute and cozy. She has a spacious bedroom, two bathrooms, one smaller guest room and a kitchen and living room in one.

The living room is L-shaped, giving her a small crook where she can put her grandma's old couch and a small coffee table. It's the perfect place to curl up with a cup of coffee and read or look at the beautiful view.

There's already a large flat-screen, a microwave and a coffee machine. The TV looks a little misplaced in the "small" apartment.

Stark gives them the tour together. Jane is beyond excited about the large bathtub in her bathroom, and he gives Darcy a thumbs-up behind her back. He invites them out to dinner, and they have sushi at a fancy restaurant. He brings Pepper Potts along, and she's even more awesome in real life. She promises to take them out shopping for furniture the next day.

It takes them almost a week to get settled in. Darcy has a blast painting the kitchen with Thor, and unpacking in the lab with Jane. The lab is beautiful and filled with the newest technologies. Banner and Stark have their own area in the back. Sometimes they close a pair of glass doors so they can work in peace.

Darcy loves living there already. The Avengers are all very nice. Captain America - who insists she calls him Steve - is funny and friendly. Clint Barton, the archer, takes an instant liking to Darcy after Thor tells the story of the time she tasered him (Thor is oddly proud of that anecdote).

Then there's Bruce Banner. Darcy doesn't really get a chance to talk to him, because him and Jane starts science-ing the moment they meet. He seems nice though. It's a little weird to imagine such a quiet, nice guy turning into the Hulk.

Steve introduces them to his friend Sam. It takes Darcy some time to realize they are just friends, because they are both staring longingly at the other. It's cute. She wonders for how long they have been like that.

The Black Widow is out on a mission. She has been gone for a month, together with Steve's other friend Bucky Barnes. Darcy remembers the name from history, but she can't recall a face.

* * *

Working in the lab is so great. She mostly works for Jane, but also gets to help Tony with stuff. The AI, JARVIS, is pretty awesome too. Tony has promised to show her how he created JARVIS some day, and Darcy is really looking forward to it. Burying herself in work feels good, especially because James hasn't called her back. What a moron. She decides he wasn't worth it, and concentrates on her new life. The only problem with all the work is that she hasn't had time to visit the M&Ms store yet.

One afternoon Jane does something clever with some particles, and suddenly they are very close to a breakthrough. It means staying up the next 17 hours straight, working non-stop. They are _so close_ , but Darcy is exhausted.

"We can't stop now," Jane orders, with a slightly crazy look in her eyes, and messy hair.

"But I am tired and hungry," Darcy complaints and pushes her pencil into the pile of hair on her head.

"Then go and eat something," Jane doesn't look up from her notes, "And get me some coffee with syrup in it."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Darcy groans and gets up.

The sun is rising, casting an orange light into her apartment, but she's too tired to notice the beauty. She starts her toaster and the coffee machine, and then she changes her clothes. She has been wearing a skirt for too long. Yoga pants, her watermelon t-shirt and a pair of slippers are much more comfortable. She adjusts her glasses and devours one piece of toast while pouring caramel syrup into Jane's coffee.

She hurries back, a cup of coffee in each hand, and the other, half-eaten, piece of toast in her mouth. She's almost reeling as she walks down the hall leading to the labs. Her brain is too foggy for this, she should drink a Red Bull or something. Darcy turns a corner and collides with someone's massive chest. She stumbles backwards, trying not to spill the coffee. If she could use her mouth, she probably would have yelled something rude.

"I am so sorry ma'am, are you okay?" brick-wall person says, and she looks up, ready to turn on her mean stare. She nearly drops the toast from her mouth when she sees who it is. He has a small scruff and his hair is tousled, but it's definitely him.

"Darcy?" he asks with surprise.

"James?" she says. Or, that's what she tries to say. It comes out more like " _hraaamms_ ". This is perfect. She (literally) bumps into dream-guy while wearing old yoga pants, no makeup, and generally looking like she forgot how to sleep 3 weeks ago.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, and grabs one of the cups, so she can take the toast out of her mouth.

"I work here," she replies, "what are you doing here?"

"I live here," he frowns.

"Hey Buck!" someone calls. Wait, not someone. _Captain America._ He joins them and looks down at her, "This is Jane's friend," he tells James, with a dazzling smile.

"Yes, I am," she raises an eyebrow. That's when it hits her. James. Buck. Her party flirt is Bucky Barnes. What the hell?!

"I live here, too" she says and takes a bite from her toast. Jane is going to have to wait for her coffee.

"I'm gonna find Nat and Sam, see you in the gym?" Steve says.

"I'll be right there," Bucky says and returns his attention to Darcy.

"I called you," she frowns.

"I am so sorry, I got called out on a mission," he says, sending her puppy eyes.

"Still, a text would've been nice," she grunts, suddenly anxious to get away from him, "I gotta go, Jane's waiting."

He hands her the coffee and she walks around him, toast back in her mouth.

"I'll see you around," he calls after her. Well isn't this just what she needs?

* * *

Another two hours of intense work pass, but they make no progress. In the end, even Jane has to give up. She groans and sits down on the floor. Darcy joins her and gives her a small hug.

"We were so close," Jane sighs.

"We'll get it next time," Darcy murmurs, "we'll make that damn rose-bridge."

Jane doesn't correct her, she just smiles weakly. Oh wow, she must be tired. Or sad? Or both.

"Let's get some sleep," Darcy suggests.

She sleeps until four in the afternoon, and she only gets up because she feels like she has to, not because she feels rested. Jane looks just as groggy when Darcy joins her in her living room.

"Wanna watch _Simpsons_?" Jane yawns. Darcy nods and leans back in the couch.

At some point Clint joins them. It's like he has a sixth sense for when people watch _The Simpsons_. Darcy feels like a zombie, just sitting there, eating peanut butter out of the jar and exchanging the occasional grunt with the others.

Then three people stride into the room, and Darcy looks up, spoon in mouth. It's Steve, James and a redhead that must be the Black Widow.

"Jane, Darcy," Steve beams, "Come and meet the last members of our team."

Jane and Darcy exchange tired looks. Neither of them feels ready to meet people. They are both tired, gross and dressed in PJs. Clint grabs the blanket they are hiding under and pulls it off them, barking out a laugh.

"Thanks," Darcy says sarcastically and gets up, licking the rest of the peanut butter of the spoon. Steve looks all giddy as he looks at them. The redhead rolls her eyes at him fondly and steps closer.

"I'm Natasha, it's nice to meet you" she smiles.

"Darcy Lewis," Darcy nods.

"Jane Foster," Jane squints through her puffy eyes.

"I've read a lot about your work," Natasha says, "but there might be a better time to discuss it?"

Jane's face lights up at the mention of her work, and she's suddenly very interested in talking to Natasha. Darcy's eyes has been on James the whole time. He is smiling nervously at her, from where he is standing behind Natasha.

"This is James," she introduces and pulls him closer.

"Please, call me Bucky," he says and smiles a winning smile at Jane, "I am looking so much forward to see you work."

Darcy's smile is forced when he looked over at her. Suddenly she was supposed to call him Bucky? What the hell? Why hadn't he told her? Why hadn't he called her back?

"Darcy," he steps closer, leaving the others to talk science.

"James," she crosses her arms.

"I'm sorry for not calling you back. I was going to do it this morning but then I bumped into you," he tries a quick smile, "anyway, I-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she interrupts.

"I - I just wanted to attend a party as someone anonymous, not Bucky Barnes. When I admitted to myself I really wanted to see you again, it was too late, and you were leaving and I just... I was going to buy you a coffee and explain."

"But then you disappeared," she raises an eyebrow.

"The mission dragged out, our cover was almost blown, I -" he sighs, "yes, and I am very sorry."

"Apology accepted," she gives him a quick smile.

"Thank you," he claps her arm, "And really, call me Bucky."

* * *

Darcy is s stretched across the couch, with her legs over Clint's, eating an apple. Bucky is sitting in the big blue chair next to the them, reading the paper.

It's really great that he lives in the Tower with her. So (freaking) great. Especially because he has managed to befriend Jane, so now he stops by the lab all the time. Darcy is  _thrilled._ Really, seeing him walking in after his morning run, sweaty and smiling, is just all she ever wanted in her work place. It's fan-fucking-tastic!

She's gotten really good at groaning internally. The guy never shuts up about science ("How does that work?", "when are you gonna use it?", "can I press that button?"). Darcy is seriously considering stuffing her socks in his mouth every time he starts pestering them, but then he'll clap his hands, or smile awkwardly and suddenly her anger melts away.

At the party she didn't realize he was such a _dork_.

Whatever, it's not endearing. It's not sweet. It's distracting - that's what it is!

And now he's humming the Star Wars theme under his breath while he reads. What an idiot. Like her and Clint can't hear him? She's about to tell him to hum inside his head like a normal person, when Clint starts humming along. Good God.

She get up and walks into the kitchen next to the rec-room. She throws out the rest of her apple and starts finding ingredients for brownies. Baking helps her, it clears her head and makes her happy.

She just finished melting the butter when Bucky speaks behind her.

"Hey doll, what are you doing?"

"I'm baking," she replies, and looks up as he takes a soda out of the fridge.

"Need any help?" he asks. No, she doesn't. Usually she prefers to bake alone, so she can clear her head.

"Sure, you can chop the nuts," she nods (why? why would she say that?).

He sets to work, and Darcy takes a break from mixing ingredients to admire just how _handy_ he is with a knife. It's pretty amazing to look at. He runs the metal hand through his hair and gives her a soft smile when he catches her looking. It makes her heart beat harder, and she feels the color rising in her cheeks.

She returns her attention to the bowl in front of her, and starts pouring the flour into it. Bucky pushes the chopping board closer, and stops next to her. He tries to dip his finger into the batter and Darcy swats his hand away.

"Stop that," she says.

He doesn't, he just smirks.

So, obviously, she takes some flour and blows it in his face.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," he lifts his hands in defeat. He looks adorable and ridiculous with flour covering his face and hair. She presses her lips together to keep from laughing, and finishes the batter.

She's sitting on the counter, waiting for the brownies to finish baking, and watching Bucky clean flour from his hair and eyebrows, giggling as he leans over the sink. He's standing with the metal arm towards her and Darcy tries to remember why she didn't notice it at the party (It's metal. And _shiny_. It makes no sense she didn't see it.)

"Did I get it all?" he asks, and looks up at her, wet hair dripping down his forehead.

"Let me see," she responds and gestures for him to come over. He stops right in front of her, and smiles. Darcy examines his hair and face, brushing a bit off his shoulders and chin.

"It's all good now," she says and her voice sounds ridiculously husky for some reason. His eyes sparkle and he's really close to her. It's shouldn't be legal to smell that good. Darcy feels a small tug in her stomach, like something is pulling her closer, making her want to lean in.

"Thanks," he says and for a  moment he looks like he wants to lean in too. But then he steps back, picks up a towel and starts drying his hair.

When they are eating the brownies later on, Darcy watches him banter with Steve, and sinks further back into the couch. Damn. She likes him. His eyes catches hers, and she blushes. Oh no. This is bad.

Natasha is grinning at her. She is too perceptive, it's a little unnerving. Hopefully she's too busy getting Steve and Sam to realize their feelings are reciprocated (Not an easy job. They are both thick skulled assholes) to meddle in Darcy's life.

* * *

After she realized her crush, Bucky's drop-ins in the lab distracts her in a whole new way. He usually flops down next to her and hands her a cup of coffee, he learned quickly that she likes answering questions much more when she is properly caffeinated.

Bucky makes her laugh so hard she almost falls out of her chair, more than once. Jane keeps sending them knowing smiles, and it's a little annoying.

She knows he likes sci-fi, but that's _not_ why she's watching a movie in the rec-room, where anyone could walk by. Nope. Not at all.

"Hey doll," Bucky greets and sits down next to her on the couch, "what's that?" he squints at the TV.

" _Prometheus_ ," she shrugs, "It's a weird sci-fi movie. Pretty scary. Prequel to Alien."

"Oh," he stretches his arm along the back of the couch and settles in to watch.  When Shaw gets the surgery to remove the alien baby, Darcy hides her face against his chest.

"Too gross," she mutters, and he wraps the arm around her. It makes her shiver, and not in a bad way. She offers him some of her Skittles as a thank you. He smiles this lovely genuine smile as he looks into her eyes and she feels her heart hammer in her chest. He is just so pretty. He pushes one of her curls behind her ear, and before she can say anything, he takes some more Skittles and refocuses on the film.

* * *

Darcy is utterly screwed. Bucky has been flirting with her big time, and now? Now she's _pining_. Like a fucking teenager. It's embarrassing and pathetic and too familiar. She is an adult, dammit! She can handle this crush!

Bucky sits next to her desk and she can hear the grin in his voice.

"Lewis, I have a question," he says and slurps coffee.

"You always have a question," she doesn't look up from the data in front of her. Her glasses are sliding down her nose, so she pushes them up, and starts searching her desk for the marker she needs

"You got any good ideas for first dates in the city?"

The question takes her completely by surprise and she nearly pushes a pile of files onto the floor.

"Dates?" she looks up.

"Yeah," he smiles, "I've met a lovely dame, and I want to take her out."

"Oh, um..." she doesn't know what to say. Not at all. Her hands are working on their own now, scrambling through the stuff on her desk.

"I know you haven't lived here long, but I need some pointers for dating 21st century women," he winks. Oh man, oh man. They are just friends. Stupid, stupid Darcy.

"Oh, I am not sure I am the right person to..." she trails of and takes a bite from a KitKat she apparently just opened, "My brother used to say that you should invite people on a first date you'll wanna tell as a story at the wedding," she chews and points with the chocolate, "You just need to find something she likes."

"Yeah," his eyes narrow, "something she'll like."

"Mhmmm," she takes another bite, hoping to seem casual.

"Thanks doll, you're the best," he beams and gets up. He leaves her sitting alone, eating a chocolate her hands opened on their own. That's her superpower. Snacking without thinking. Obvious heartbreak impulse.

This is a fucking nightmare.

It's her own fault for being cold at first. She was too hurt over him not calling back that she pushed him away. And now it was too late. He met someone.

Darcy wants to scream at herself. Or something else. Maybe that girl he met?

"Jane, I am taking a lunch break," she calls and half-runs out the room, not even sure her friend heard her.

* * *

Darcy heads straight for the freezer, and groans loudly when there is no Ben & Jerry's. A sigh catches her attention, and she realizes she isn't alone in the kitchen. Steve is sitting by the counter, eating the exact ice cream she was looking for. His expression matches hers, all sad and frowning.

She slumps down next to him and sighs. He hands her the ice cream without a word, and echoes her sigh. They sit in silence for a while, taking turns with the ice cream.  Just two lost puppies.

"Steve," she says softly.

"Yes," he looks up.

"I am just guessing now but... Are you upset because of Sam?"

"How'd you?" his eyes widen.

"You've been making heart eyes around him, all the time I've known you," she tells him, patting his shoulder.

"Oh," he sighs, "I was hoping I wasn't that obvious."

"Steve, he makes heart eyes at you too."

"You think?" his ears are red and his eyes look so hopeful.

"Yes!" she slaps his shoulder with the back of her hand, "get your head out of your ass and do something about it!"

Steve hands her the ice cream and sends her a look. Darcy tells him to shut up. Her and Bucky are totally different! Also who even told him about that?

* * *

After the ice cream break, Darcy is back in the lab, typing away on her laptop. Jane just left for lunch with Thor, so she's all alone. Although she can see Tony gesturing wildly on the other side of the glass doors. Bruce is standing next to him, with his arms crossed, a patient look on his face.

Darcy sucks on her bottom lip and reads the output from her simulation. Damn, the numbers aren't high enough for what Jane needs. She sighs and slumps back in her chair, removing her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

"Darcy," Bucky calls from the door.

"What?" she looks up at him. He's grinning that cocky grin of his.

"Do you have any plans on Thursday afternoon?" he asks.

"No..." she answers, a little confused.

"Wanna go out?" he looks a little nervous now.

"Oh," her jaw drops, "yes."

"Great! Then it's a date," he winks and leaves. Darcy giggles awkwardly. A date! He asked her out! Suddenly she's in a very good mood.

Jane winces at the loud music booming through the lab as she walks in. Darcy is dancing around and singing along. Jane raises her eyebrow in a silent question.

"Bucky asked me out!" Darcy exclaims with the biggest, goofiest smile.

"Finally," Jane snorts.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" Darcy frowns.

"You've both been pining for a while now," she rolls her eyes at Darcy's confusion, "I mean, you complained about his gym shorts. It was obvious."

"You - I - what - how," Darcy sputters.

"I think you'll be great together," Jane smiles warmly.

"Of course we will!" she is back to grinning widely, "We're both hot and funny"

"That's my girl," Jane grins and sits down with her work.

* * *

Natasha finds her throwing clothes around her room and mumbling to herself. The date is in an hour, and all Bucky had said was "Meet me in Times Square." Like that gave her any idea to what to wear.

"You okay?" the redhead asks.

"Yes. No. Maybe," she sighs.

"Let me help you," Nat offers and starts searching through the pile of shirts.

They end up choosing a grey t-shirt that clings just a little, a black plaid skirt and her black boots. Natasha veto's every beanie she owns, so she pulls her hair into a pony tail instead. Darcy decides to go with her pink lipstick, and save the red one for later. Hopefully there will be later dates.

She hugs Nat as a thanks for the help, grabs her purse and gets ready to leave.

It's not until she's sitting in the cab that she discovers her nylons have a hole behind the knee. Damn. Too late to fix it now. Why are the meeting in the city anyway? They _live_ in the same building.

Bucky is waiting for her, leaning against a lamppost, one hand in his pocket. He looks amazing in a light blue shirt that makes his eyes even more blue, and a pair of jeans that clearly shows of his strong thighs.

"You found it," he grins.

"It's Times Square, it's not hard," she raises an eyebrow and he chuckles.

"Hi," he says and gives her a hug, "follow me."

Darcy is incredibly curious. Surprises aren't her strong suit. She loves them, but oh man she is bad at it. Bucky starts walking, talking a little about something Clint said earlier.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"Be patient" is all he gets out of him. They walk a little longer and then she sees it. This is it. She knows it is it, (but how did _he_ know?). The amount of joy and excitement that runs through her body is overwhelming.

"The M&Ms store?!" she half-yells, the biggest smile spreading across her face.

"Of course, doll," he grins. She tugs at his arm and makes a high-pitched noise. How did he know? They enter the large store, and Darcy can hardly contain her glee. The bottom floor is filled with ridiculous merchandise and she wants to buy all of it.

The second floor, however, has the Color Wall, where they can mix a bag of all colors and flavors. Darcy squeals when she sees it, and grabs Bucky's hand so she can drag him towards it. He looks at her with surprise and doesn't follow her. She stops walking and looks down.

Oh. She grabbed the metal hand. She hadn't even noticed. Darcy looks back up at him, and sends him a soft smile, intertwining their fingers. He sucks in a small breath and smiles back.

"Wanna go mix a bag of M&Ms?" she asks in a low voice.

"Yes," he answers, his voice a little thick. He is looking at her with so much fondness, and Darcy sends him a nervous smile.

"Good, 'cause I have to try every last one there is," she says, making him laugh. They practically run to the wall (She likes M&Ms, okay?).

They mix a huge bag, and Bucky can't stop smiling as he looks at her. Well, she is pretty adorable, so it's not surprising. The merchandise is also very great. Darcy buys a mug for Jane and a pair of PJ bottoms covered in different colored M&Ms.

Bucky buys her a pair of blue M&M earrings.

"I LOVE them!" she hugs him.

They look around for a little more, and then Bucky offers to buy her a milkshake in a nearby diner. They share a plate of fries, and Darcy sips strawberry goodness.

"I love drinking out of a straw," she tells him, "it makes every beverage better."

"You are kind of cute," he chuckles. Darcy shakes her head, he's the cute one. He has been smiling non-stop since she saw the store, and his cheeks have a lovely hint of color. How did she land a date with such a  sweetheart?

"About the store," she says after a long sip, "how did you know?"

"It was kind of a guess, actually," he shrugs, "You said: 'something she'll like', and I know you like chocolate."

"Because I was eating a KitKat?"

"Because you were eating a KitKat," he repeats with a laugh, "and because M&Ms are low commitment food."

"Impressive," Darcy beams, "I loved it."

"I could tell," he smirks  and eats a French fry.

"Can I try your vanilla?" she asks and leans over the table when he nods. He pushes the glass towards her, and she wraps her lips around the straw.

"It's good," she says with her mouth full. Bucky blinks and clears his throat.

"Yeah, yeah," he scratches his neck.

"Wanna try the strawberry?" she asks and licks a bit of milkshake of her lips.

"Bring it," he smiles.

After they've finished, Bucky gets them a cab. The conversation flows easily the whole way back to the Tower, and Darcy can't stop grinning. It's so amazing to have met someone she can talk to so effortlessly. Bucky makes the cab stop a block from the Tower, and pays the driver.

"Come on," he smiles and takes her hand when she has crawled out of the car.

"Why are we walking?" she asks. He stops in the middle of the sidewalk and looks at her.

"Because I didn't wanna do this where our friends could see it," he answers, and his voice is giving her goose bumps. Darcy tries to reply, but her brain is freezing as his hand cups her cheek. She tiptoes a little closer and he dips his head down.

He kisses her gently, and Darcy hums under her breath. His lips are soft and amazing. She places a hand on his neck, melting into his body. She tries to get a little more out of him, pressing her lips a little harder against his. He places a hand on her side and deepens the kiss a little.

It's wonderful, everything she dreamed off, but it's also kind of chaste. Okay, they are outside and all, but still. Bucky is a very good kisser, and he smells really good. Why did they wait so long to kiss?

"Let's get back home," he says, a little breathless.

He holds her hand the rest of the way, and Darcy feels like she could float. As far as first dates go, this one takes the prize. When they are in the elevator, Bucky kisses her again. She is kind of hoping he would press her against the wall or something (It has been a while, okay? And he's really _hot!_ ).

"I, um," he murmurs, pressing his forehead against hers, "I'm going on a mission tomorrow. I'll be back on Monday. I promise."

"Oh," is all she can say. He cups the side of her face with his hand.

"I promise," he stares into her eyes, "I am not gonna leave for a month again."

"Okay," she licks her lips, "since you're leaving and all, would you like to join me inside?"

She's blushing. Oh man Lewis, have some freaking game. Bucky smiles widely and moves his hand, so his index finger is under her chin.

"Tempting," he pulls her closer, "but I'm gonna do this right," he kisses her again.

When they've said goodbye, Darcy does that teen movie thing, where she leans against the door and closes her eyes.. That's how freaking smitten she is! Her heart is still pounding and her lips are buzzing from the kiss.

Jane corners her in the hall later in the evening. Darcy had been planning to watch something corny with Clint, but Jane is incredibly curious.

"The M&Ms store! That's so adorable. And lame!" she squeals and hugs Darcy, "You found someone just as silly as you!"

"Don't judge my first date, when yours included either a) hitting him with a car or b) a drunken Erik," Darcy rolls her eyes.

"Technically," Jane opens her mouth,".... damn, you're right."

"Or c) mystical red smoke!" Darcy giggles.

"Our first kiss was right before he left," Jane tries, "no... that does not make it better. Okay, moving on."

"It was so much fun," Darcy is back to smiling like a moron again, "I bought you a mug."

* * *

Darcy uses all the time he's gone to plan their second date. She ends up arranging a picnic in Central Park. Natasha helps her leave a note in his room, with an invitation and a small daisy. It's super cheesy, and she ignores the look Nat is giving her.

Bucky gets home Monday afternoon and sleeps for sixteen hours straight. He makes JARVIS tell her he accepted the invitation, and he shows up rested and freshly shaved the next day. Darcy looks super cute, if she has to say so herself, in skinny jeans and a thin, green sweater. This time she has her grey beanie pulled over her curls, and Bucky smiles when he sees her.

He totally likes her hats. Ha!

Bucky himself looks practically edible in his black t-shirt and leather jacket. To be fair he would look edible in practically anything. Or nothing. Okay, she needs to chill with the running commentary of innuendo's. Then she notices he put the daisy behind his ear. What a dork. She can't help but laugh at him. Of course Bucky is still smooth as fuck, so he tugs it behind her ear and gives her a quick peck on the lips.

They sit on a blanket and eat PB&J sandwiches, strawberries and the remaining M&Ms. She brought pink lemonade and they drink it in plastic cups, both of them smiling stupidly at each other. When he's done eating, Bucky lies down and sighs happily. Darcy joins him and pops another strawberry in her mouth. They watch the clouds and both laugh hysterically when they see one that looks like Steve's torso, when he makes his righteous pose.

Bucky leans over Darcy and gives her a long, lingering kiss that makes her toes curl and her heart beat faster. It's deep and exploring, slowly driving her crazy. She has a hand in his hair and another on his side, and she can't help the way her fingers dig in.

It's a great second date, and Darcy is a blushing mess when she tells Jane about it.

* * *

For their third date, Bucky takes her dancing. Real proper dancing, not grinding in a club. It's surprisingly fun, especially because he is an excellent dancer, which is definitely a turn-on. Darcy pins her hair up and wears a red dress, with a skirt that twirls, and a matching lipstick. A lipstick she spends 20 minutes smearing all over Bucky's mouth as they make out against her door after the date.

She's moaning as his hands explore her body and she can definitely feel his excitement rub against her through his pants. There was just something about the dimmed lights, music and his arms around her as he guided her around the dance floor. It made her feel so sexy and close to him.

"I should go home," he pants between kisses.

"Or," she bites his bottom lip, "you could stay."

Bucky groans and presses her harder against the door. She can taste the beer on his tongue, and her hands have definitely messed up his hair.

"No," he whispers in her ear, "I shouldn't."

"This is the third date," she trails kisses down his neck, "it's almost expected."

"What are you talking about?" he chuckles and stops kissing her.

"Dating rules?" she raises an eyebrow, "Never mind. 21st century thing."

"Well I play by different rules," he says and gives her another feverish kiss. Then he steps back and says goodnight.

Darcy giggles as she looks at the red around his mouth and the way his hair sticks up. She's probably just as messy to look at, so she hurries inside before Jane or Thor sees her. Her cheeks are flushed and her heart is still pounding. Damn his chivalry! If it wasn't for it, she could totally have been undressing him now. She sinks to the floor and sighs.

She actually really likes his chivalry. It's so charming. And it makes her feel special. Most boys just want to see the girls after half a coffee date. Even Ian had been impatient for sex. Okay, they both kind of were, what with the whole 'almost dying' adrenalin. She shakes her head. God, that relationship was a mess.

Darcy sighs and removes her shoes. Tonight had been so much fun. His _arms!_ She groans loudly. She was definitely not done touching them.

Some of the pins in her hair seems to have given up, so she pulls them out and starts getting ready for bed. She brushes her teeth and tries not to hope for him to storm back inside and take her on the floor. Dressed in a t-shirt and her M&Ms PJs, she crawls under the covers, replaying the make-out in her head. After a few minutes she sighs loudly and puts her hand down her pants.

Might as well do something about it herself then.

* * *

Darcy, Jane and Pepper are hanging out in Jane's kitchen, drinking coffee with baileys and talking. Pepper is multitasking, of course, also typing things into her StarkPhone. Probably making a thousand dollars just by pressing a few buttons.

Natasha strides in, grinning very triumphantly, and sits down next to Darcy, stealing her cup and taking a sip. Darcy would complain, but really, she's used to it by now. Natasha prefers food from the others' plates, and there is nothing to do about it.

"What are you grinning about?" Pepper asks, not looking up from her phone.

"Steve and Sam are making out in the kitchen," Nat says evenly, like it isn't the biggest fucking news ever.

"Shut up!" Darcy yells and claps her hands together.

"It's about damn time," Pepper grins.

"Tell us everything," Jane leans over the table.

"I walked in there to get some coffee, and saw them, just as Steve pushed Sam against the fridge and kissed him," she smiles like the Cheshire cat, "thank God I make no sound when I walk."

"So you _just_ saw them?" Darcy asks.

"Yes," Nat drinks from Darcy's coffee again.

"Bucky owes me ten dollars!" Jane punches the air. Darcy laughs and tries to snatch her coffee. Natasha hands it to her, but the moment she's done drinking, the mug is back in the redhead's hands. The women gossip a little more, moving on to the newest Tony shenanigans.

"Ladies," Thor greets as he throws a newspaper onto the counter, "Did you know the Captain and the Falcon have finally given into their mutual love and desire?"

"Did you see them?" Jane wrinkles her nose.

"I wanted to use the television, but they were occupying the couch," Thor winks and takes a beer from the fridge. Darcy frowns, she's not sure if she wants to give Steve points for doing it in the rec-room, or be jealous that he'll have sex with Sam before she will get under Bucky. It's really not fair.

"I'll order extra cleaning for the couch," Pepper presses her lips together to keep from laughing.

"Thank you," Jane grins.

Darcy gets up and looks through the fridge for the carrots she knows are there. Pepper takes a call in the dining room, and Thor steals Jane into the living room to watch _MythBusters_. Natasha pours Darcy a new cup of coffee and asks her how she's doing. Talking to Natasha is always great, she's funny and sharp and very caring. She also seems to have taken a personal interest in setting both Steve and Bucky up.

"It's my two favorite dames!" Bucky grins from the door and walks in. He stops in front of Darcy and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. Darcy sighs happily. That is probably one of the best part of dating him. She can kiss him whenever she wants to.

"You know what?" Bucky asks, "I just saw..."

"Steve and Sam are doing it on a couch," Darcy interrupts with a smirk.

"- what?" Bucky looks at her with big eyes, "They were just cuddling?"

"That must have been post-coital," Nat grins,  "They have had several witnesses to their indecent behavior."

"Ugh, not a mental image I want in my head," Bucky grimaces. Darcy laughs and takes a bite from her carrot.

"Hey Barnes!" Jane prances over to him and starts searching her pockets, "wait, something is missing? What is it? Oh yeah - it's the ten dollars you owe me!"

"I owe you money?" he pretends to be confused.

"The bet said within the next two weeks, and there's still three days left," Jane says smugly and reaches out her hand, "so pay me the ten bucks, Buck," she giggles at her own joke.

"Oh wow Foster," Bucky matches her smirk, "is that the best you can do?" He lifts a ten from his wallet and holds it in front of her.

"Who cares?" Jane shrugs, "I won, I don't have to be funny."

"Hey Darce, wanna make a bet?" Bucky asks, "How long do you think it will take, before all the arrogance has left Jane's tiny body?"

"Hey!" Jane protests, "I'm not tiny!"

"Oh please," he laughs and stretches his hand, leaving the ten way out of her reach, "Then take your money."

Darcy chews on her carrot as she watches them banter. The two of them get along like a house on fire. Both are _thirsty_ for science, with insatiable curiosity. Bucky also has a tendency to latch onto reckless idiots who don't know how to keep themselves safe. Like I-Let-Scientist-Experiment-On-Me-Steve, and now I-Drive-Straight-Into-Storms-For-Science-Jane. She supposes it's something they have in common.

Jane is jumping up and down, but she's nowhere near reaching the money. Bucky is cackling, Natasha sends Darcy a tired look, and Darcy shakes her head and rolls her eyes. Their friends are actual children.  
In the end she feels bad for Jane, so she grabs the newspaper Thor left behind, and throws it directly into Bucky's face.

"Stop teasing Jane!" she orders with a half smile. He drops the money in surprise when the paper hits him, and all three women laugh at his surprised expression. Jane lifts the money triumphantly and struts out of the kitchen, still laughing. Bucky is looking at Darcy, so she shrugs and smiles. There is something she can't explain in his eyes, like he's trying examine her. He looks confused.

"You finally met your match, James," Natasha says and gets up, finishing Darcy's coffee.

"It seems I have," Bucky doesn't stop staring at Darcy.

She grabs the last carrot and takes a bite, smiling sheepishly at them. Nat makes her way to the living room, and Bucky walks over to Darcy. He kisses her urgently, ignoring that she's chewing. He tangles his hand in her hair and dips her and her stool backwards.

"Bucky!" she shrieks.

"I actually came down to ask you something," he whispers against her lips, "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow, in my apartment?"

"Yes," she breathes, blushing.

"Great," he smiles and kisses her again, "Steve is gonna be out _all night_."

Darcy has to swallow an extra time when his breath tickles her skin, and his words sink in. _All night_. Is it just her, or is the kitchen suddenly very warm?

* * *

She gets Pepper, Nat and Jane to help her get ready. It takes her almost the whole day to prepare. She found an outfit, showered, used some expensive body butter, changed her mind about the outfit, got her curls to bounce, changed her mind again, before wrapping her bathrobe around her and calling her girls.

Jane helps her with her nails, Pepper is on makeup duty, and Natasha searches her closet. It helps to talk to them, and she is much calmer when Nat presents her with a few options. The underwear she pulled out is super sexy, and Darcy blushes as she puts it on.

The last step is the lipstick Pepper has chosen. It just emphasizes the natural pink color of her lips, making them look lush and classy. She smiles at her reflection and winks. Natasha smiles proudly and tells her to go get him. Jane reminds her she wants _details_ tomorrow and they all giggle.

Darcy walks to the elevator with a swing in her hips, feeling confident and gorgeous. She is going to kick this date's ass, and seduce the hell out of him! It is gonna be great!

When she knocks on the door, she suddenly loses all her confidence. She looks down at her silver heels, and the white, frilly dress Natasha insisted would be perfect, and swallows. Does it make her look like a fat little girl? Oh no! She tries to take a deep breath, but it comes out all shallow and shaky.

The door opens and Bucky smiles warmly as he greets her. He is wearing a black button down and - that's all she sees before he has swept her into a kiss, one arm around her waist and the other on her cheek. The kiss is a lot dirtier than their usual hello-kisses. Not that she's complaining. He smells great, clean but still manly, and he has a small scruff that scratches in the right way.

"You. Look. Amazing," he pants and kisses her again. She presses herself closer to him, enjoy the way his tongue makes her out of breath.

"Really?" she asks before she can stop herself.

"I definitely like that dress," he says with a deep, husky voice. His mouth is back on hers, licking and biting, making her want to wrap her legs around him.

"Good," she half-moans.

"Damn," he pulls back and sighs, "I am getting ahead of myself."

He lets go, and runs a hand through his hair, smiling softly at her. Darcy readjust her dress and smiles awkwardly. Oh wow, so that just happened. At least he didn't think she looked like a little fat girl. Hopefully! She tells her brain to shut up. Bucky adjusts his shirt collar and gestures for her to follow him. Darcy takes her time enjoying how the black jeans cling to his hips, and the way they make his ass look.

The dining room looks beautiful, with a few candles, a bouquet of lilies and of course the food. He pushes her chair in for her, like a gentleman, and pours her a glass of red wine. Darcy licks her lips and smiles at him.

"I made lasagna," he tells her, "I hope you like it."

"Lasagna is my fourth favorite food," she chuckles. Bucky cuts her a piece and hands her the tomato salad. It all smells amazing, and she's surprised with how hungry she has gotten. He looks a little nervous as she takes the first bite, but breaks into a big smile when she lets out a small moan.

"It's really good," she says sincerely.

"Good, good," he starts eating.

As always, their conversation flows easily, and they are both laughing and grinning as they eat and drink. Darcy is sure the wine is giving her a blush, and her mind keeps circling back to the kiss they shared earlier. There is a something different in the air tonight, the knowledge of what's to come lurking around them.

Darcy isn't sure whether she wants to draw it out and map out every inch of his body, or just knock over the setting and fuck on the table. She takes another sip of wine, and looks at Bucky's beautiful face. The light from the candles is giving him a nice glow, and he looks so sweet as he chews. A part of her wants the dinner to carry on forever. To never break out of the bubble they are in.

Sex can complicate things, and they are in a good place right now. They are relaxed around each other, they have fun and he makes her happy. Right now, she's content with it all. If the rest of her life was like this, she wouldn't need anything else.

Bucky licks his lips and looks at her through his lashes. It makes her feel all warm and yearning. Okay, the bubble is nice, but she changed her mind. She would need more. She does want the physical part.

"I would like to propose a toast," Bucky lifts his wine glass, "I can't think of a place that I would rather be, than right here with you."

Darcy's heart flutters and she drinks with a blush in her cheeks.

"You know I feel the same way, right?" she asks, and he takes her hand and nods.

* * *

When she can't eat any more of the delicious lasagna, she helps him clear the table. He insists on leaving the dishes and clean them the next day, and instead escorts her into the living room.

"Wait here," he whispers and gives her a quick peck on the lips. She sits down on the soft, blue couch and fiddles with one of her curls. She hums a little as she waits. Bucky brings them the wine glasses and wine, before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Then finally he joins her, carrying a small tray. Darcy squeals when he puts it down. Standing on it are four cupcakes, covered in pink frosting and M&Ms.

"I baked them myself," Bucky says nervously, "They're probably not as good as yours."

"I'm sure they are great," Darcy pats his hand. He is right though, she makes amazing cupcakes.

Bucky's are pretty good too, though. When she says so, he almost blushes, and that might be the cutest thing she has ever seen. She nibbles on the cupcake and sips a little wine as they talk. She doesn't want to drink too much and end up drunk. No, this is a night she wants to remember.

"I was thinking about something," she starts, "I mean, at the party, I didn't notice your hand was bionic."

"Oh, yeah," he scratches his neck, "I, um, wore a glove."

"A glove?"

"Stark designed it, and it makes my hand seem like a normal human hand. If you held my hand for some time, or inspected it, you could tell, but it seems normal," he seems embarrassed so Darcy quickly takes his hand and squeezes it.

"That sounds cool actually," she smiles reassuringly, "I was worried it was me who hadn't noticed, you know? Like, 'Hello I'm Darcy and I don't notice anything'."

"Well, it was hidden," he returns her smile slowly, "sometimes I like to go out and not be the Winter Soldier guy."

"I understand," she leans in and kisses his cheek, "seriously, I think it's great you have that option. Not that I mind your arm, I actually think it rocks."

"That's sweet of you to say," his voice is soft as he looks up at her.

"Let's talk about something else!" Darcy exclaims, "Like, did you see the hickeys on Steve's neck? Sam is very.... thorough."

"Steve has been smiling like a moron all day," he tells her.

"I think I looked just as stupid after you asked me out," she blushes.

"Really?" he leans in, and his voice drops low.

"Really," she tilts her head a little to the left, "sans the hickeys, of course."

"We can always fix that," his eyes are closing and Darcy licks her lips. She closes the distance and kisses him softly, running her tongue teasingly along his bottom lip. He makes the most amazing little sound of content, and his hand cups her neck, holding her in place.

This time the kiss is deep, sensual and slow. It's the most wonderful pain as they kiss and hold onto each other, the anticipation building up but neither of them making the move towards more touching and less clothes. Bucky's breath is ragged, and Darcy's heart is pounding. This is it. Tonight. Now. It's hard to believe, and she is so darn nervous.

Bucky pulls her closer and runs his hand down so it rests on her side. Darcy can feel the heat from it through the thin fabric of her dress. She gasps and pulls at his hair. Bucky scoots a little closer, and stops kissing her, leaving their foreheads pressed together.

"I -" he breathes. Darcy can't talk either, she's a little dizzy from all the kissing. Bucky removes his hand from her side and takes his glass of wine. He drinks from it, not breaking eye contact with her. Darcy is wondering whether she can handle a little more wine, when it happens. She's not sure how, but when Bucky puts the glass down, he knocks it over, and red wine spills everywhere.

"Oh shit!" he yells and jumps up. Darcy looks down at her now wet leg and foot. The wine also hit her dress. Bucky is running for the kitchen, probably to get some paper towels.

"Damn," Darcy mutters. He returns with the biggest pile of paper towels and starts dubbing on the floor and couch. Darcy grabs a few and dries her leg, removing her shoes and drying them as well. Then she gets up.

"I'll be right back..." she quickly runs into the bathroom and removes the dress. She opens the warm water and puts the stain underneath it. Slowly she gets the red color to fade. It takes time, but finally it's almost not visible any more. Darcy sends herself a victorious smile in the mirror, and she can't help the nervous giggle as she sees herself stand there in underwear and wild curls.

She finds a hairdryer under the sink and while she wonders who uses it, she blow dries the wet part of her dress. Darcy has never been a patient person, so she ends up putting the dress back on before it is really dry.

Bucky is walking back and forth and muttering to himself when she walks back inside the living room. Darcy can hear the words 'shit', 'ruined it' and 'fuck' over and over.

"Hey," she calls and gives him a small wave when he looks up.

"Oh Darcy, I am so so sorry!" he walks over to her.

"It's okay," she says, "I got it out. It'll be fine."

"I kinda ruined the mood, didn't I?" he looks down at his feet and Darcy realizes he's nervous too. In fact he is very nervous, and now he thinks he fucked it up. For some reason the realization instantly calms her, she's no longer nervous about what to do, and what it will mean. She  places her hands on his cheeks and makes him look up at her.

"No, you didn't," her voice channels: no discussion, and before he can reply, she pulls him into a deep, caring kiss. When he starts responding to the kiss and open his mouth, she stops and looks at him.

Instead of saying anything, she just lifts her arms over her head slowly, biting her lip and looking into his eyes, sending him a silent invitation. Bucky stares at her dumbfounded for a second, and then he lifts the dress over her head. He lets it fall to the floor as he looks at her. She can see his eyes run up and down her body, and he hisses at the sight of her pale blue bra and panties covered in white lace. Her breasts are heaving a little as she breathes.

" _Doll,_ " the word rumbles in the back of his throat, sending shivers down her spine. She kisses him again, running a hand through his hair, scraping her nails as she trails them down to his neck. Bucky seems a little stunned, kissing her back slowly. Darcy moves her hands down and starts opening his shirt buttons.

When she has opened the last one, she pauses the kiss to look at him. Slowly she pulls the shirt up from his pants and pushes it over his shoulders, so it drops down behind him. Her breath catches in her throat. His chest is _massive_ and beautiful. If she wasn't aroused before, she is now!

A small part of her heart throbs when she looks at the scars along his shoulder. She looks up at him, and he's staring at her so warily, so nervously, it makes her unable to speak. So instead, she steps closer and kisses the scarred skin, feeling a shiver run through his body. His hand grabs her arm tightly and she looks up. There is something else in his eyes now, something possessive and hungry. He pulls her in and kisses her like he would die if he didn't, one hand on the small of her back, and another cupping her face.

Darcy kisses him back with all she has. This is about them, about how much they care, and what they want with each other. She wants to hold him and never let go, to protect him and make sure he never feels ashamed of who he is, ever again. She wants to be as close to him as she possibly can.

Bucky starts walking forwards, slowly moving them in what she guesses is the direction of the bedroom. Darcy tugs at his hair, wanting him closer. The kiss is different than any other they have had, more determined, more hungry. They both know what they are going to do, but this time neither of them are nervous, this time they just want it to feel good.

A door hits her back, and Bucky's hand moves from her face to find the doorknob. They move into the room until Darcy feels the edge of a bed against the back of her knees. She lets out a little giggle and trails a few kisses along Bucky's jaw, nibbling at it. He groans and runs his hands up and down her sides and back.

Then he grabs her hair and pulls at it, exposing her neck so he can kiss and suck on it. Darcy makes an embarrassingly loud moan and clamps her mouth shut, blushing. Bucky pants in her ear and starts cupping her breast, rubbing the nipple through the bra.

" _Fuck_ , doll, you look gorgeous," he whispers in her ear, and she makes the loud-moan again.

She lets her hands run down his _amazing_ abs and starts opening his belt, triumphantly noticing how it makes his breath hitch. She opens his jeans and pushes them down, crouching as she follows them down, keeping eye contact with him the whole way. He steps out of the jeans and she smiles wickedly before trailing kisses up his calve and thigh. She can taste a hint of salt on his skin.

"Darcy," he hisses. She stops just below his boxers and flicks her tongue below the hem. Then she stands back up, giving him an innocent look. He grabs her and kisses her roughly, pushing her backwards. Darcy trips and falls onto the bed, pulling Bucky with her by accident. She laughs from the surprise as they land and Bucky shakes his head in amusement. Darcy then throws her head back, making her hair spill out and sends him her best bedroom eyes.

His mouth is back on hers, resuming the hungry kisses the fall interrupted. Darcy can't hold back a moan, his hand is back on her boob, and the way he touches her feels _so good_. She trails her nails down his back, over his hips and down into his boxers. Her fingers wrap around him and - _Good Lord -_ he's definitely not lacking in any way. He is gasping hard as she starts moving her hand.

Bucky lifts himself up on his elbow and removes his boxers in a quick movement. This gives her better access, and she's absolutely loving the way he moans and gasps as she quickens the pace. After a moment he opens his eyes again, and uses his free hand to run up and down her thigh. The way he teasingly moves closer is making her _very_ impatient. They both groan loudly when he finally pushes her panties down and runs his fingers against her clit.

"Bucky!" she hisses when his finger enters her. It takes them both some time to find out what the other one really likes, but then he finds a rhythm that just _works_ , making everything inside her feel like fire, and Darcy gasps and gasps, arching her back and biting her lip as she gets closer and closer.

" You feel so good, кукла! _"_ he growls and even though she doesn't know what it means, the Russian word does it for her. She comes and cries out incoherent sounds. As she tries to catch her breath, Bucky looks at her like he's seeing the stars for the first time.

"Sorry, I got distracted," she pants and takes his cock back in her hand again. He kisses her shoulder and closes his eyes as she starts moving up and down. He looks so beautiful, so sexy as he moans and moves his lips like he wants to say something but can't find the words.

"I'm.... I'm gonna..." he whimpers.

"I want to feel you inside me," she tells him in a husky voice.

"You have to stop then," he pants. She does reluctantly, giving him a quick kiss. He crawls further up the bed and finds a condom in his bedside drawer. Darcy squirms up next to him as he puts it on. She bites her lip as she looks at him, all messy hair and a hint of sweat on his skin.

"Seriously Darcy," he shakes his head, "How am I supposed to last when you say stuff like that?"

"Like you're much better, with your Russian vocabulary," she giggles. He reaches over and drags her into a downright filthy kiss, and suddenly there isn't much more to say. Darcy spreads her legs and pulls him closer, so he can crawl over her. His cock is pressing against her and she rolls her hips, moaning at the friction. He bites and licks into her mouth, and she can't wait any longer.

Finally - _finally! -_ he pushes inside her, filling her and making her whimper. Bucky lifts his head and looks down at her, pushing some of her hair away from her face.

"You are so beautiful," he says and kisses her deeply. It makes her stomach flutter. Then he slowly starts moving. Darcy whimpers again, and bites down on her lip, as he quicken his pace. It feels so fucking good and they are both making quite a bit of noise. She keeps saying his name, like it's the only word she knows and he just moans into her ear.

He moves fast now, grasping her tightly as he fucks her. Darcy's nails are digging into his arm and back, and she calls his name again, urging him to go on, to continue.

"I - oh - _Darcy!_ " he cries out and his whole body shudders on top of her. He presses his forehead against hers as he catches his breath. Then he lifts his head and looks down at her. She smiles lazily up at him and pushes some sweaty locks of hair away from where they were sticking to his forehead.

"Bucky," she whispers, still not able to find other words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't last long enough for you to...." he takes a deep breath, "I mean, I was close before and you just felt so good, I..."

"You need to stop apologizing," she says, "it was wonderful, and we both came once. I don't see the problem."

"That why I lo - like you," he grins, followed by a yawn.

"Let's sleep," she suggests and kisses his nose.

"Good idea," he nods, "let me just dispose of the condom."

When Bucky returns from his bathroom, Darcy has removed her bra and crawled underneath the covers. He slides up next to her and kisses her hair. She makes sure to plant one last kiss on his scars, before curling up against him and closing her eyes.

* * *

The room is warm and brightly lit by sunlight when Darcy wakes up. Bucky is breathing heavily next to her, still asleep. She blinks and looks around her, getting a good look of his room for the first time. The walls are light grey, and he has a huge window with the pale blue curtains pulled back. They probably forgot to close them last night.

Bucky doesn't have as many things cluttered around as she has. There is some mission gear, a full laundry basket and a pair of running shoes on the floor, but otherwise his room is clean. Darcy snuggles up to him again and closes her eyes. He smells so freaking good, and his scent is everywhere.

There is something about waking up naked next to someone you like. It almost always makes Darcy very horny to feel his warm skin pressed against hers, and the smell of sex in the air. He looks so peaceful though, she doesn't want to wake him up. Plus her breath is probably horrible, since she skipped the tooth-brushing last night.

She dozes of again, and wakes up when a soft kiss is pressed to her forehead.

"Hey darling" he whispers with a dopey smile.

"Hey," she replies and blinks. She is still very aroused, so when he gives her a soft kiss, she makes a needy little whimper. Bucky chuckles against her lips.

"I just realized I still haven't tasted you," his voice is rough and colored with want. She moans in response, not able to say any more. He rolls them over, so he is on top of her, and trails kisses down her neck. He cups her breasts, rubbing her nipples between his fingers. Darcy moans and arches her back. His mouth moves down between her boobs, licking and kissing.

When he takes one nipple in his mouth, she hisses loudly. It feels so good, and she already wet and ready for him. He moves further down, across her stomach and down over her hipbone. He lifts her legs up over his shoulders and kisses the inside of her thighs. His scruff feels amazing against her soft skin.

"Bucky," she gasps as his breath tickles her. His mouth is warm and his tongue... She pants and moans as he licks around her clit, teasing her, making her grasp the sheets and arch her back. He seems determined as he eats her out, until she's coming hard, crying out in a shrill voice.

She has no time to catch her breath, because he just keeps going. His hands are holding her hips tightly as he makes her squirm and moan. It takes practically no time for her to reach her second orgasm, and she almost screams his name.

After she comes the third time, she has to tell him to stop. She's simply too overwhelmed to remember how to breathe.

"That was...." she tries to calm her breath, "wow, I think you fried my brain circuits."

"I could have continued, if you wanted," he says and trails kisses back up to her neck.

"Really, I don't think I could've handled it," she smiles, "you sure have a talent."

"Thanks," he brushes a kiss below her earlobe. Darcy shivers and looks at him. She sends him a wicked smile and flips him over. She straddles his thighs and presses teasing kisses up and down his beautiful chest, making sure she has kissed the scars. She looks down at him, and feels her desire for him flare up. There is something about that metal arm she really likes.

"You are so fucking gorgeous," she mutters and resumes the kissing of his abs. His hand starts cupping her breast again, and she can feel him hard against her stomach. She leans over to the bedside table and looks into his drawer. Of course he has knife there. Weirdo. But there's also a few condoms.

She rolls one on him, and kisses his hipbone. Bucky is looking at her with raw desire as she crawls up and slowly sits down on him.

"Oh God," she moans, the feeling of him filling her is so amazing. His hips buckle and she shakes her head and pins his arms over his head. Then she starts moving up and down, making it achingly slow. He bites his lip to keep the volume of his moan down, which makes him look _insanely_ sexy.

She quickens the pace. It's hot and intense, and she can feel another orgasm on the way. This sure is her lucky morning. This time he lasts and she comes with a cry, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

"You're... so... sexy..." he pants and puts his hands on her hips, guiding her into another rhythm. It doesn't take much time before she can feel him come, and he arches his back as he gasps.

She leans forward and kisses him sloppily, both of them chuckling and gasping.

* * *

They are giggling and drinking coffee in the kitchen, while cleaning up after last night's dinner, when Steve walks in.

"Darcy, Bucky," he nods and gets himself mug of coffee. Darcy is wearing her underwear and Bucky's shirt from last night, but luckily Steve is a gentleman, looking only at her face. Bucky is silently laughing into his mug, so Darcy rolls her eyes. Steve has seen women in little clothing before, and her legs are nice. Who cares?

"Have you had breakfast?" the blond asks.

"Well, I did _eat_ something," Bucky mutters into his coffee and Darcy gives him a playful slap on the arm.

"No, we haven't," she answers and giggles.

"Me neither."

"I can make pancakes," she offers and starts searching their cupboards for ingredients.

"Can I taste one of the cupcakes now, Buck?" Steve asks with a grin and fishes one out of the fridge, after he handed Darcy eggs and milk.

"Yes, now you can," Bucky replies and rolls his eyes. He keeps sending Darcy big, silly smiles every time their eyes meet, and she blushes in return. She is just so stupidly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This got really long, but God I love these two nerds. Writing it made me crave chocolate. There will be a Wedding Fic, some day, but I probably should work on my WIPs first *laughs nervously*. 
> 
> I hope y'all liked it! And please tell me if you see any mistakes. English is not my first language, so.. yeah.  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
